The Mummy
by chachingmel123
Summary: one year, after the FFI, a monster appeared in France that was called 'The Ice Prince'. A decade later, that same person appears before Kevin Dragonfly in the Pro League and leaves quite an impression on the man.
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy

Summary: one year, after the FFI, a monster appeared in France that was called 'The Ice Prince'. A decade later, that same person appears before Kevin Dragonfly in the Pro League and leaves quite an impression on the man.

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

Pain.

That was the feeling, he felt before panic set in when he opened his eyes, he was met with nothing but darkness.

He tried to stand up, only to bang his head against something wooden.

"Ow" he let out a moan of pain.

He reached out his hand.

What the...

He was trapped!

His hands made out the lines of what he could only guess was a box, that surrounded him, as he tried to break free.

The last thing he remembered, was falling asleep with a ice lolly in his mouth, his girlfriend had always told him that he would one day die,choking on the stick because he often fell asleep while eating ice lollies.

It seemed like the ice lolly really did do him in, if the phantom pain, he could feel in his neck was anything to go by and now somebody had thought he had died and buried him in some kind of box!

He used all his strength to push, this quickly became a mistake when a mountain of dirty and snow suddenly poured in, determined to bury him alive but he wasn't going to die, here.

He pushed through the large lump of dirt and snow, not caring if he looked dirty, he could always clean off later.

He took a large gulp of air, once he realized soil and snow was no longer determined to clog his nose.

Fresh air had never felt so good!

But then he realized just how cold it was.

He had to get out the cold and find shelter, was his first instinct, he shoved his body out of the ground fighting against the wooden box and soft snow.

By the next morning, the snow would have covered the fact, he had been there.

He tried to clean the snow off of his clothes.

Hold on.

These weren't his clothes! He realized.

He was dressed in a coat that was half orange and half gray, he was wearing blue jeans and white shoes, and was it him or was the ground more closer, then he remembered?

His hands went to his head and was shocked to find it was somewhat spiky instead of flat, and when he drew a hair from it, it wasn't black but light orange.

And the last time, he checked, he hadn't gone crazy and died his hair orange in his sleep.

He looked around and to his shock, he found gravestones surrounding that poked out of the snow.

Just what did he just crawl out of?

A shiver couldn't help but run down his spine as he eventually came to look forward, after reading all the names subconsciously, one tombstone stood out.

It read:

Here lies:

Ann Frost (Mother of Aiden and Shawn Frost, wife of Dates Frost)

Dates Frost (Father of Aiden and Shawn Frost, husband of Ann Frost)

Aiden Frost (Brother of Shawn Frost, son of Ann Frost and Dates Frost)

May they rest in R.I.P

Something in his chest just tightened when he read the second to the last line, like his whole was tumbling down, his legs gave way and he was on his knees.

It shouldn't have affected him, because it wasn't like he was seeing his own grave and yet it felt like he was seeing his own grave right in front of his eyes and everybody he know was either dead or had moved on.

He suddenly remembered the changes to his body.

Was this even his body?

He had died right?

Had his soul somehow entered a dead body?

Was the box he felt trapped in, really a coffin?

He felt a shiver go down his spine as he came to a sudden realization.

Had he become this 'Aiden Frost' person and why did that name sound so familiar?

Suddenly a light shone on him, making him want let out a hiss like a Vampire.

" _Blood hell, it's a boy. What the heck are you doing, here, boy? Visiting time is over_ " Came a deep voice in Japanese.

Of course he had little to no idea what the man was saying.

At least that's what he thought until his brain somehow translated it for him.

Yes, what the heck was he doing here?

Was he, even on earth?

Well, his earth?

And said, his voice hoarse and a lot more younger than he remember, in Japanese.

"I don't know"

The flashlight stopped shining, thank god, to reveal a man who couldn't be more than fifty years old, beside him was a black dog.

"You don't know?" The man said, in a scruffy tone before his eyes narrowed and said. "That's quite a wound on your head, how did you get it?"

Wound?

He touched his head, to find something sticky on his forehead, possibly peeled off flesh and said. "I don't know." Which was the truth again.

"Well, what do you remember? Don't tell me, you don't even remember your own name?" The man said, all he got from this kid was 'I don't know'. The boy looked blankly back at him, confirming his suspicion. It looked like the boy was suffering from amnesia, possibly because of the wound. "I bet you don't even remember if you have somebody you need to call, well, don't just stand around in the snow and follow me. I don't want to see somebody die before my eyes"

The boy followed sneezing because of the cold, if it was him, he would also follow a complete stranger if there was a chance of shelter from the cold.

The boy followed him to small shack of a house, it was a good thing he had heating or it would really be hell for the boy that didn't even have his gloves on.

Oddly, enough his dog seemed wary of the boy and refused to go near him.

There were things that a dog could feel that a human could not and it's senses were telling him, that this boy should not be in this world, that he reeked of death.

"Go and wash up" The man said, looking out how filthy the boy was and pointed to a door, the boy obeyed and went through it.

And as the boy changed, he couldn't help but be startled, when he took of the coat and shirt underneath, to uncovered a layer of scars that were a angry red but didn't look like they were about to spray blood from them which was a relief.

He turned to the mirror and came face to face with a boy, who he didn't think he would ever see, well, not in real life anyway.

It was Aiden Frost but the trouble was, the boy was a fictional character, having died with his parents leaving Shawn Frost as the sole survivor.

And yet he couldn't deny what he was seeing.

Did that he mean he was Aiden Frost now?

Crap.

He could already see Shawn Frost reaction to him, wasn't he supposed to be dead and how long had this body been dead for?

Aiden eyes, which were famous for being fiery and fierce full of life, had been touched by death, they were now dull, emotionless and dead.

Well, it was to be expected this body, had died, so what was keeping it together?

Later, he would find out, just how far 'this body is dead' actually went.

He had tried to go to sleep but his eyes were open the whole time throughout the night, it was like he was fiscally unable to go to sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

The next morning, he was taken to an orphanage, luckily it wasn't an orphanage that had a mini Shawn Frost running around.

Seriously, what year was it and how old were the original Inazuma Japan members?

He couldn't tell, but it must be in the future since Aiden death, since he had crawled out of a grave, the thought still made him shiver.

It turned out, all the closest orphanages were full because apparently it was common for avalanches to happen in the snow around here, leaving many children without parents.

In the end, they drove for two hours before they got to an orphanage that wasn't full.

They had taken him in and given him the name 'Prince' because there was something not quite normal about him that they noted, he had heard that apparently when they thought he was sleeping, he gave off an air as if he was royalty.

Wasn't he simply an undead?

But then again, when you don't feel any pain when you managed to snap your pinky, and could only stop and stare at it without uttering a sound, eventually you would be classed as abnormal to.

He still hadn't slept since he had been taken in by the orphanage, whenever night fell, he would either by outside until morning and sneak back into the Orphanage, before anybody woke up so he can pretend to be asleep all night, or sit in bed, closing his eyes and being absolutely bored out of his mind.

Two years later, and he was finally adopted by a French couple and suddenly he had a last name 'Prince, Girard', nobody had come for him, so they figured he didn't have a guardian or parents so he was okay for adoption.

He was taken to France, a place where he had to actually learn the language, luckily his new parents were more than happy to help him to learn French, once he could understand enough French without needing a translator, he was enrolled into a private school.

By than he was fiscally 9 years old, when he reached 10 years old, the Football International Tournament had started and he found out, exactly where he was.

Shawn Forst was now 14, and he was 10, Aiden had been dead for four years before he took over his body.

It explained why he looked younger than Shawn, despite being actually the same age.

He was expected to cheer for Rose Griffin, France national team, despite knowing the team, was never going to go anywhere and would only last for three matches.

This was a real kick in trying to cheer for the team, he was supposed to support.

But he managed to do it, no matter how dull his cheering sounded to his own ears.

As predicated, Rose Griffin was kicked out and returned, with high heads despite their loss.

Meanwhile he just continued to play soccer, his lack of sleep really helped in honing his soccer skills.

He could feel 'Eternal Blizzard' howling within him ready to be let loose, but he also felt a weird sense of obligation.

That move was the real Aiden parting gift with his brother, which would eventually be passed down, when Shawn took a boy under his wing.

No matter what, he couldn't perform, what was never his to begin with, plus he _really_ didn't want people breathing down his neck on how he could perform a move that had become famous in the FFI while it was still going on.

And he _really,_ didn't want people like Ray Dark breathing down his neck, so he was determined to come up with his own special moves, he put his Zombie like body to good use.

When he wasn't studying, he was kicking the ball around, even when he was supposed to be a sleep with all the doors locked, he would do visual training instead.

The very best in the world were always the nutjobs.

And at last, he had turned 11, a date that his parents had decided on, was the day he was adopted, and entered Middle Soccer, by now Shawn were preparing to enter High school.

He joined Southview Middle School and immediately joined the Soccer Club.

 _The World of French Middle School Soccer, was about to change due to the arrival of a monster._

And scene!

I've had this for a long time on my phone and I have just now remembered it. Next chapter, 'Prince' competes in his first match which leads him going on a winning streak for a shocking three years, making people not only call him the Snow Prince but the King of French Soccer. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Wow, already people are following.

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

It was pathetically easy, to get into Southview middle school soccer team.

All, Prince had to do was show up for practice and complete a number of drills and see how well he fit in with the team dynamics.

People start noticing your were different, when you don't sweat after an hour of what was supposed to be intense exercise, but luckily for him, they thought his abilities were simply that much higher, not that he was fiscally unable to sweat.

And once he got on the team, his parents were more than happy to take him out shopping for his new schools soccer uniform, which was mostly blue with red stripes, a tiny logo with the name 'Sounthview' displayed proudly at the center of his chest.

The classes at Southview Middle school, were really boring but luckily nobody, was against you kicking a soccer ball around at break or lunch, the atmosphere around the school was that of 'were rich so we don't worry about anything' kind of vibe.

The kind of vibe that would irritate anybody who didn't have as deep pockets as they did or remembered that they once had to survive on pot noodles for a month just to make ends meet, and most of the student tended to look down on him, since he wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth but had been adopted into their lifestyle.

In the end he managed to make two friends, who were some of the few who saw passed what his past was like and genuine wanted to be friend, they also seemed to be amazed by the mere idea of eating chocolate from a wrapper and riding a bike to school, instead of a limousine.

You know poor people stuff.

Eventually other's students began to get used to the idea of having somebody like him, around who wasn't born into money like them and treated him like a normal peer, so eventually his group of friends increased from two guys.

Something that made his parents happy, since they were worried that he wouldn't fit in and were already prepared to transfer him to a public school if things went south.

But at long last, it was his first match.

Southview middle school vs Glenglen middle school.

It was 2 to Glenglen and 1 to Southview.

The coach had decided to put him in.

Ch 2: The Three years, the Prince played.

5 minutes.

The game lasted five minutes after he was put in.

And why was it so short, you may ask?

The other team had lost their drive to go on.

Five minutes, was all he needed to crush their drive and their happiness of having a one point lead.

He had turned 1 for Southview to 5, in five minutes, each minute he scored a point.

He was unstoppable, and before anybody realized it, he was in front of the goal and had already scored another goal.

The goalkeeper for the other team, couldn't even touch the ball, something he was proud off.

Eventually the team threw in the towel and the match ended with 6-2 to Southview middle school, it was their complete win, the path leading to his opponent goal was completely made out of ice.

It was at that moment that his adopted parents had realized just how amazing the child, they had taken in from Japan was, seeing all that ice.

His amazing feat had easily gotten on the front cover of a French soccer magazine for new and promising players this year and his team, had stopped treating him like he was some kind of plague and instead looked at him in some kind of awe.

They thought he was super talented and had be born with this talent, when in reality, he had spent countless nights without sleep, practicing, getting to where he was today.

He worked even harder than everybody else on the team to stay on top.

As a result, he was suddenly treated like some kind of celebrity and his circle of friends grew.

Southview, who wasn't even the favorite of the national tournament but suddenly rocked to the top, with win after win under their belt, before they know it, they were in the finals.

The match only lasted, 15 minutes before their opponent throw in the towel, it was shortest year ever for the world of French middle school soccer, and Southview had been crowned the champions.

Reporters had come and invaded his house, wanting interviews with him, some of them he saw, but most of them, had the guards kick them out before he could lay their eyes on him.

And before he know it, he was in second year, his green tie had turned black and he was no longer a first year.

There was a lot more people who joined the school, to be on the same team as him, apparently he had made quiet an impression for those who were lucky enough to be rich and be one year younger than he was, some even transferred from their middle school to his, just to meet him.

The soccer club was crowded and it was even harder to become a regular, but at least, their numbers would put them at an advantage if any of them were injured in a match.

The coach had made him captain and the new year for French middle school soccer had begun, in their first match, they received a lot more publicity since they were last year's winners and everybody expected them to keep their title.

Nobody was disappointed with the events of that year, if it was even possible the matches were even shorter and ice covered the whole field.

Southview middle school, was once again the winner, two times in the row and more reporters had came and the year ended.

Prince had entered his third year in Middle school, and that meant they all know, once he had graduated, their unstoppable winning streak would lose.

More new people came in to join the soccer club and he was seen as a role model, somebody you admire from far away and never get involved with.

He was viewed as mister perfect, an untouchable human being, so by this point, people were considering if he was an alien in the disguise, by how seemly perfect he was in their eyes.

When in reality, he entertaining the idea of jumping of the building and seeing if he would live or die from the impact or the blood loss.

Through their eyes, his cold looking eyes, supposedly added to his untouchable charm.

And he had once again led his team to victory in the tournament, the teachers at the interview for what he planned to do in high school, suggested he go Pro, since many would have scouted him by now to be on their team if not for his age.

With his skills, in two or three years he could easily go pro.

He merely tilted his head and told the teacher, he would think about it.

Later, he went out with some friends and went to a pizza place before hitting the arcade.

You could tell he was the most popular boy in school from a far and many expected him to get together with the most popular girl in school.

But that never happened.

He was never somebody who caved into peer pressure and he entered high school without some much as looking at a girl differently, not caring about the lies spreading about how he dated the most popular girl in school, only to dump her two days later.

The feeling of being seen as the tallest and more mature out of the school, suddenly became 'cute' and 'small' when he entered his first year in high school, he had almost forgotten that kind of feeling.

Immediately, the high school, soccer club wanted to recruit him at once, once they found out who he was and what kind of record was backing him.

Which led him to be eventually be dragged into joining them for one or two games, even though the games were few, those he was in, always ended with him delivering such a crushing defeat to their opponent.

He had once again done interviews, when the reporters ambushed him at school and had managed to slip pass the guards, he had done it, until the guards showed up to take them away.

He had been invited abroad to play with other promising youths, training them for when they Pro and only a few would represent their countries in the Olympics.

He had spent two weeks there.

His still food still tasted like cardboard no matter what he ate, because not only had his sense of sleep died but also his tastebuds too, it made eating so less enjoyable, to the point he couldn't remember what flavor tasted like.

With his skills, that he had been honed from his lack of sleep, he clearly stood out amongst the rest and he returned as a even bigger monster, than when he left after getting some top notch training.

Teams forfeited once, when they heard, who they were up against by his second year of High school or they wanted to be the one's, to stop his winning streak that had become quite famous in France.

He had never lost a game, and he consider the perfect striker and because of that, he found that the team, as a whole began to relay on him to much.

The team member's had stopped thinking for themselves and just thought 'as long as we pass it to him, well win', they heardly took a shot for themselves anymore.

He had fallen into the trap, that had caused Shawn to be under so much pressure but unlike him, he wouldn't let this break him.

He was stronger than that, and clawed his way out of it, by quitting the team.

Something that had shocked not only the team as a whole but the school as well, and when he was asked why he did it, he merely said, he couldn't stand to be on a team, full of robots, people who couldn't think for themselves.

So instead of going to the soccer practice everyday after school, he went straight home, ignoring the members who came to plead with him to come back.

Because they had relied on him so much, they never had the drive to improve themselves and against those who were driven for the sole purpose of defeating him, the team went from the top of the leaderboard to the very bottom.

The weakness were being revealed one by one and they didn't like it.

He was called a coward, but he didn't care.

They all had to think for themselves, and actually be a team.

This was the year, when his team lost their title but he didn't care.

The next year was no better, and they still came to beg him to come back, by his fifth year, the team had finally gotten their act together and had stopped expecting him to show up and save them.

People cried in the day's following his graduation, he never realized how popular he actually was, into he found several gift baskets on his desk wishing him good luck in life.

Even the soccer team, a team he had long since abandoned had wished him good luck and was sad to see him go.

After graduation, he pretty much floated for two years before somebody remembered he actually existed, and was invited to try out France's Pro international soccer team, by then he was 20 years old.

He was too old to be in the under 18 category so he had to play with the big boy's who had years of experience under their belt.

The selection's for France's pro team was pitiful, and they all seemed to be awed just when he scored a simple goal.

Even play in any match's for quiet a while, didn't mean he had given up on soccer, far from it actually, he still spent the nights and day's, kicking around a soccer ball.

And before he know it, he was wearing a professional pro soccer uniform, it was mostly blue with the companies logo's, who paid to be put on the shirt in yellow.

He was placed in the middle of a gigantic stadium, surrounding him was the biggest crowd he had ever seen in his life, there were thousand of people here.

The noise and the camera's were enough to overwhelm anybody.

It was France vs Japan.

Wait, wasn't Kevin Dragonfly, a Pro soccer player to?

He had completely forgotten that Kevin Dragonfly was here.

But why did the guy have to stare at him so much?

Damn.

So annoying.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kevin is shocked at the appearance of a guy who look's like Shawn Frost, and is even more shocked by the crushing defeat, the mysterious guy deals Japan/


End file.
